


alone

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is posted in thE BIGGEST RUSH IM OFF TO THE AIRPORT</p>
    </blockquote>





	alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted in thE BIGGEST RUSH IM OFF TO THE AIRPORT

Bård wondered if he'd ever felt guilty, if he ever felt bad for what he was doing. Of course he had experienced guilt over other things, lying, that time he stole candy when he was ten, he'd felt guilty but never about what he was doing at the moment. 

Vegard was in the army, so bård was taking the opportunity by storm. No one in his family knew about the toy he'd bought online, and they definitely didn't know about bårds visits into his brothers room. He just couldn't get off in his own space, it was stupid, but it just made all his senses heighten when he sat in his brothers bed instead of his own, felt his brothers sheets instead of his own, thought of his brother having laid in the same spot, everything that was his brothers.

He knew well how to handle the toy, he prepared himself quickly and positioned himself on the bed, legs spread wide to expose himself as he pressed the tip of the toy against his own entrance, slowly letting it circle his puckered hole before pushing it in. He was so eager, he couldn't help it, working it into himself quickly and fucking himself on it fast, whimpering and groaning as it stretched him and came in contact with all the right places.  
Shamefully, bård thought only of his own brother, he had snatched a tshirt out of Vegards closet and buried his face in it, silencing his moans against the cloth with the most familiar scent to his. 

Vegard was away, and it both helped and made everything worse. Now that he wasn't there, bård Could go on with his day without staring, without looking at his brother longingly, but now that vegard wasn't there, bård spent a grossly huge amount of time fantasizing. Even as he lay there, inhaling Vegard through the tshirt he'd taken, he managed to conjure his elder brother up, as if he actually was there in the room. His hair wasn't cut like the army had made him, his black short curls adored his head and his warm eyes looked at him, mirroring the same strong feelings Bård harboured. He didn't hesitate to touch him, vegard lacked shame, just like bård. They were in it together. 

Bård felt smaller in his brothers presence, like a child he let him take control, inviting him in gladly. He wrapped his limbs around him, nearly breathless when the imagined lips crashed against his own, feeling too good, too amazing, unreal.   
His breath was cut short when he felt Vegards fingers down low, tracing down his backside, nails digging into his skin. Vegard teased him, kept his lips just out of reach as he wrapped his hand around his dick and pulled on him, slowly with a tight grip. His other hand replaced bårds around the toy, pulling it out slowly, only to push it back in immediately. He created a quick pace, thrusting the dildo into his ass repeatedly with feverish movements. Vegard dipped down and kissed him roughly, sucking on bårds lower lip and biting it before forcing his tongue into his mouth.   
Vegard was dominant, and bård loved it. He hooked his arm under bårds knee and spread him out further, twisting the dildo inside bård, forcing out several pleased sounds until it became too much.

In his mind, all of this played out, bårds vivid imagination helping him reach climax, but in reality he was alone on the bed, face scrunched up hidden against a t-shirt as he came, cum covering his lower stomach.

He didn't really feel any guilt for what he did.


End file.
